The invention is directed to an apparatus and method for performing knowledge discovery by extracting elements of information that are useable to an analyst with regard to an area of inquiry, whether or not that inquiry has been formally framed or the “inquiry” is generated by the apparatus in the course of automated processes.
There are many applications performing Knowledge Discovery (KD), ranging from Federal and Defense intelligence to business intelligence. Often, in such applications, many KD tools are used to perform specific steps in the KD process. More recently, various suites of such tools have been assembled to perform sequences of related KD operations. An example of such is the architecture adopted for the (2002) Joint Intelligence Virtual Architecture system. These systems are limited by the lack of either a Feedback Loop or a Utility Function modifying the Feedback Loop.